


Don't Give Up [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cults, Fire mention, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of dead parents, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, People In Cages, dry-heaving, house fire mention, let me know if I missed anything please, mention of dying alone, mentions of having been disowned, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 13; Cult AU] Virgil has a panic attack. Janus is there.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't Give Up [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 13: Breathe In Breathe Out [Alt Prompt 3: Comfort]

_ October 14th. 11:07 pm.  _

Styx pulled his pants back on after giving Virgil a hard kiss, then left. As soon as the door locked and his footsteps echoed away, Virgil choked and dry-heaved. 

“Hey, hey,” Janus whispered, “it’s okay, you can keep it down.” Styx was never happy when he returned and found the bile in the cage. It usually led to another round of ‘training.’ 

“I can’t,” Virgil choked out. “Next time Remus gets close enough, I’m strangling him.” 

“Virgil, Virgil,” Janus scooted as close as possible, his arms stretched taut behind him, shoes pressed to the door of Virgil’s cage, “hey, look at me.” 

He reluctantly raised his gaze. Sweat covered his red face, tear tracks staining his cheeks. He retched again, but managed to keep it in. He drew in a sharp breath, then another, and another, and he was hyperventilating and coughing and choking and heaving-

“VIRGIL!” 

Virgil’s wide, terrified eyes met Janus’. 

“It’s okay, he’s  _ gone _ . He’s gone and we have time.”

Virgil shook his head. “He’s just going to come back. It doesn’t matter, he’ll be back. Bates, too, and God knows who else-”

“Stop.” He pressed the toe of his sneaker between the thin bars. It wasn’t much, but Virgil cupped one hand over it and sucked in a breath. “He will be coming back, but we have time until then, and we won’t be here much longer.” 

“How long?” 

He bit his lip. “No longer than a week. I promise. We’re going to get out of here, and you can to home.”

Virgil slumped. “I don’t have a home.”

Janus frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? Not even… Parents to go back to?”

He shook his head. “They kicked me out. I’ve been living at the motel.” He laughed as fresh tears dripped down his face. “Whether I get out of here or not, I’m dying alone.” 

Janus hesitated. “You don’t have to,” he said weakly. Virgil looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “You can come with me.”

His mouth opened. He pursed his lips, then hesitantly asked, “What about your parents? They won’t care?”

“My parents are dead. House fire.” 

Virgil’s eyes moved to the burned side of Janus’ face and neck. “How long?”

“Almost four years.” 

He wiped his eyes and sniffled. “And what’s your plan when you get out of here?” 

“Find my friends, first,” he said. “We agreed to stick together. The plan was to drift around until we felt safe enough to settle, assimilate. If ever.” 

“Thought of witness protection?”

He shook his head. “We thought about it, but that involves helping the police break the family apart. We just want to be done. They’ve all been through enough.” 

“You have, too.”

Janus looked at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Virgil chuckled weakly. “You have.” 

Janus was quiet for a moment, before he said quietly, “Just… Don’t give up, okay? You’re not supposed to be here. I’m going to fix that.” 

His shoulders on fire, Janus had to scoot back to his spot. Virgil’s fingers curled around the bars where Janus’ foot was. 

“I know,” he promised. “I know.” 


End file.
